


Our Alphas

by spiders_stars



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Younger!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiders_stars/pseuds/spiders_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christian's birthday wish was to join his friend Jared and his beta Jensen in bed, Jared was willing to make it happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Alphas

The possessive gleam in Jared’s eyes was a familiar sight to Jensen but seeing the same look reflected in Christian’s eyes sent a sharp thrill curling through him. He would never know what had inspired his notoriously private and clingy Alpha to agree to this but he certainly wasn’t complaining. It had been Christian’s birthday wish and Jensen was oddly touched that his Alpha cared enough about his friend to allow it to happen.

“Kiss him,” Jared growled and nodded toward the other beta on the bed beside Jensen.

Chad was a pretty good friend of Jensen’s, they’d bonded during all the times Jared and Christian had gotten together, but Jensen had honestly never thought of kissing him. Truthfully, Jensen had never thought of doing anything sexual with anyone outside his Alpha and it had been that way since he’d met the man when he was only thirteen. He’d waited three years to finally be claimed by his Alpha and now, a year later, he was still just as enthralled as he’d ever been.

But he would never disobey a direct order from Jared so he rolled on his side to face Chad who was already waiting for him. Apparently Christian must have spoken about his birthday wish with his beta because Chad simply smiled at him and reached out, pulling Jensen close. If Jensen thought enough about it he supposed Chad was attractive, he had those bright blue sparkly eyes and that mop of blond hair that went everywhere kind of like Jared’s did. But he was simply a beta, he would never be as appealing as Jensen’s smoking hot Alpha.

Chad’s lips were soft and smooth, gliding against his confidentially and Jensen moaned, pressing just a little closer. It probably wouldn’t be so hot if Jared and Christian weren’t watching. Jensen could hear the rustle of their clothing as they undressed and Jensen pulled back just an inch so the two Alphas could see their tongues meeting as their kiss deepened.

“Chad, get Jensen ready,” Christian’s order was a deep growl and the bed dipped as a bottle was dropped between their bodies.

Everything that was going to happen had been explained to Jensen, Jared would never have agreed if Jensen had been hesitant at all, but the spark of nerves that hit him now was enough to have him pulling back from the kiss and gasping. He was sure he could handle it but still.

“Jen?” Jared murmured his name, clearly seeing the uncertainty on his features, and reached out to cup his chin and draw him up for a slow, tender kiss. “You know what to say to stop, at any time.”

“I know,” Jensen whispered and smiled against the next brush of Jared’s lips. He wanted this, he wanted to give Christian his wish because the man was a good Alpha to Chad and well, he was pretty hot. And Jensen knew Jared wanted it, the way he’d fucked Jensen so hard while telling him about it was impossible to ignore. So Jensen pushed away his nerves and reached out to grip Jared’s shoulders.

Chad had moved behind him, nudging Jensen’s legs apart and slipping two fingers easily up into his body. Jensen clutched Jared’s skin harder, hips instantly rolling back into the digits fucking up into him. Chad’s lips danced across his ass, over the small of his back, and Jensen turned his gaze to Christian to watch the burn of lust darkening his features.

“I wanna kiss him,” Christian growled quietly, moving to stand right behind Jared and reaching out to brush the back of his fingers down Jensen’s jaw.

“Of course you do, who wouldn’t want to taste those full lips?” A hint of a smirk played across Jared’s lips before he dipped his head in a nod, wrapping a steadying arm around Jensen’s waist but shifting to the side to give Christian room to move forward.

“You should probably taste Chad’s lips as well, pretty sure there isn’t a better taste in the world.” Christian grinned at Jared and Chad was suddenly pressed flush against Jensen’s back, his cock sliding over Jensen’s skin as his fingers thrust hard up into him.

Jensen moaned and nearly fell against Christian’s chest as the Alpha stepped forward. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Jared dipping in and capture Chad’s lips in a rough kiss then his eyes were falling closed as Christian’s lips sealed over him. Christian kissed harder than Jared did, his lips just the right side of smooth and rough, tongue instantly sweeping forward to taste every inch of Jensen’s mouth.

As he sucked hard on Christian’s tongue Chad slid a third finger up in him, waisting no time in thrusting it hard forward, working Jensen even further apart. They were all pressed close together, Christian against his chest, Chad against his back, Jared’s arm still secure around his middle and Jensen swayed forward and back not sure which heat his body wanted to chase more. When Christian’s lips broke from his and began to descend down his jaw Jensen arched back, resting against Chad’s chest and working his hips down against quickening fingers.

“Oh my god,” Jensen gasped and swiveled his hips down, desperate for more of those fingers driving up in him, for Christian’s lips working over his skin so steadily. Even Jared’s light touches along his middle were maddening by this point and Jensen truly felt like the youngest one, completely out of control already. “Please. Please, more.”

Christian moaned as he pulled back from Jensen, glancing over at Jared and smirking. “You’re right, he does sound very pretty when he begs.”

“He’s ready,” Chad murmured softly from behind him, his lips playing along the curve of Jensen’s neck as his fingers slowly withdrew. “Or, as ready as he’ll ever be.”

“Then you better get us slick as well,” Jared ordered in that quiet low growl that always took over him when his level of want reached the breaking point. Jensen had heard it countless times before and it made him shudder with want.

Chad gently lowered Jensen back down on the bed and moved toward the two Alphas, claiming the bottle of lube once more. Jensen propped himself up on his elbows to watch as Chad sat on the edge of the bed between their Alphas, fingers shiny with lube reaching out to curl around both hard, red swollen cocks. Jared was longer and Christian was thicker, both appealing in their own ways and Jensen wet his lips, his own cock twitching against his abs as he thought of what was to come.

“Remember, no knotting,” Jared spoke to Christian now, their eyes meeting. Christian’s hand was sliding through Chad’s hair in a soothing touch and Jared’s hips were working forward in slow thrusts. “Only I get to knot my beta.”

That possessiveness was back in Jared’s voice and Jensen bit down hard on his lip, trying not to writhe impatiently. It never got old to hear Jared speak of him like that, so claiming and authoritative, it would always have Jensen’s blood boiling.

“Wouldn’t want to knot him, just being buried in him for a while sounds good to me.” Christian shrugged a shoulder and turned his gaze down to meet Chad’s gaze. “Only one boy I want to be tied off with.”

Jensen couldn’t see Chad but he was fairly sure the beta had to be smiling at that. Truthfully, Jensen wasn’t entirely sure how Chad managed to not be jealous about this entire thing. If it were the other way around, Jensen wasn’t entirely sure he’d want to see Jared’s cock disappearing inside of Chad for any length of time. Sure it was kind of hot to think about but actually watching it happen? No, he wouldn’t be strong enough to tolerate it.

“Good,” Jared murmured then pulled from Chad’s touch, crawling onto the bed and dropping down on his back. “Come on up here Jen, remember how we talked about it?”

Jensen nodded and forced himself to move, rolling slowly and sliding over Jared’s hips. They’d gone over the position quite a few times now and he was eager to see just how well it would work out. It would be the most he ever had, the stretch even bigger than just Jared’s knot, and he shivered trying to imagine just how it would feel.

Jared’s hands secured on his waist and guided him across his body, sliding him up so Jensen’s cock dragged along the strong cut of Jared’s abs. Jensen was instantly moaning and spreading his legs wider, giving Jared more room to move. In the next moment Chad’s hand was gliding down Jensen’s back and dipping down, gripping Jared at the base of his cock. Jensen watched the pleasure play across his features and bit down on his lip once more, pressing up on his knees so he could slide back on Jared’s cock as Chad held him in place.

“Fuck,” Jared groaned and tangled his fingers up in Jensen’s hair, drawing him down the moment he was buried completely in him.

“Damn, that’s hot,” Christian moaned from behind them and the bed dipped once more.

Jensen was completely lost in the feel of Jared working short little thrusts up in him. He knew his Alpha couldn’t help it, he was used to laying claim on Jensen the moment his cock slid up in him and waiting was nearly enough to make both of them lose it. But in the next moment Jensen could feel the heat of Christian’s body sliding above his and the pressure already burning in him was about to intensify.

He could feel the pressure at his entrance and Christian’s cock was slowly inching forward, squeezing in beside Jared’s cock already buried completely in him. The burning stretch was more than Jensen anticipated and he gasped, sucking in a sharp breath and falling down against Jared’s chest.

“Shh, it’s okay,” Jared murmured softly and brushed fingers along his jaw. “You’re gonna be fine baby, you can take it.”

Jensen knew he could, he was sure of it. He gasped though as he started to adjust to the feel of Christian sliding slowly up in him, the pressure intensifying to a point that Jensen was starting question whether he could really handle or not. The heat of Christian’s cock and Jared’s buried deep in him, stretching him further than he ever had been before, made Jensen slowly moan.

“Oh god,” Jensen gasped and dropped his head to Jared’s, their lips sliding together in a slow kiss. “Jared, oh my god, I can’t...”

“You’re okay,” Jared said in a quick rush once more and Jensen pulled back enough to see the flush of color on his face. Jensen hadn’t thought of how this might be for Jared, the burning heat that his Alpha must be feeling.

“It looks so fucking hot,” Chad’s voice was like a soft purr beside him and Jensen slowly turned, blinking his eyes open at the other beta. “Jesus, Jensen, you should see yourself. Both our Alphas buried in you, god, it’s absolutely amazing.”

Jensen managed half a smile and vaguely reached out, trailing his fingers down Chad’s arm. “You... does it really look good?”

“Of course it does,” Chad chuckled softly and slid his fingers up through Jensen’s hair. “They’re both all the way in now, can you feel them both?”

Chad had effectively distracted him from the last of the burning stretch filling him and now he could feel them both, Christian’s width stretching him and Jared’s length buried all the way up in him. Jensen almost felt like he could define both their shapes in him, holding him open and he moaned as Christian’s body pulled back a few inches and slowly sank back in.

The friction was absolutely maddening, Jensen could see what it was doing to Jared by the pleasure bringing a deep flush to his cheeks and he knew it was worth the temporary pain. He loved pleasing his mate, always did, and pleasing Christian as well seemed to only add to the sharp thrill of pleasure. Each time Christian’s hips slid back, his cock moving along every inch of Jensen’s silky inside, sent another wave of that heat bursting through Jensen.

“Chad,” Christian half grunted and Jensen blinked blearily, watching the Alpha reach out for his mate and gently stroke fingers down his arm. “Touch yourself, wanna watch you.”

That was actually something Jensen wanted to see too. Not that he could think beyond Christian once more sliding out, slowly thrusting back in along Jared’s cock and building that pressure up again. Jared’s hands were constantly sliding along Jensen’s skin, his hips jerking up in short quick thrusts in effort to increase the friction and drive deeper into Jensen. Each little nudge, each thrust from Christian, rubbed up against his prostate and Jensen groaned as his head came to rest along Jared’s shoulder.

From this angle he could see Chad angled toward them, his hand stretched back, three fingers buried deep with him. It wasn’t something he’d ever considered hot before, he’d never really seen it, but seeing Chad’s fingers disappearing into his hole was incredibly hot to watch. Especially as Chad moaned and Christian’s thrust picked up speed, driving deeper down into him.

“Close,” Jared grunted and Christian stilled for just a moment then withdrew completely. Jensen gasped and slumped down against Jared’s chest, clinging tightly to his Alpha as they were suddenly rolled.

Jared was instantly thrusting hard up in him, working his hips through the last of the building heat until his knot was beginning to swell. Jensen arched up into his Alpha and let his head fall to the side, watching Chad and Christian. The beta had his hand around Christian’s knot, his mouth working down the full length of his cock. Christian’s head was thrown back, his hips working steadily between Chad’s lips and Jensen gasped.

He hadn’t quite worked up the strength to swallow all of Jared when he came but it seemed Chad had no problem with it. In fact, the way he was moaning suggested he was eager for every ounce of come filling his mouth and the way Christian’s fingers were digging up in his hair.

Then Jared’s knot was starting to swell in him, tying them together in that usual way that felt so very perfect, and Jensen closed his eyes because he couldn’t focus any longer. It was simply heat and Jared and perfection that he had never been able to name.

“Love you baby,” Jared murmured against Jensen’s ear, his fingers curling between them around Jensen’s cock and stroking steadily. “Was so good, the way you stretched open for Christian and me. So hot too. You like having both our cocks in you?”

“Not... not as much as your knot,” Jensen gasped in return, legs curling around Jared’s hips. Beside him he could hear the faint moans of Christian and Chad and in one steady sweep his orgasm was exploding through him.

It wasn’t often that Jensen came so hard he blacked out but this happened to be one of those nights. Maybe it was the overload from having two cocks in him, or Jared’s release steadily filling him, or Christian and Chad’s still rising moans, he really couldn’t say. But the world gave out around him and he sank down into the blankets as Jared continued to steadily fill him.

~~

“He’s adorable,” Chad’s voice sounded distant, foggy to Jensen as he blinked his eyes open and slowly looked that way.

Chad, Jared and Christian were watching him, small smiles on their faces and Jensen rubbed at his eyes. “What happened? I um... blacked out?”

“Just for a little while.” Jared chuckled softly and brushed his fingers along Jensen’s brow. “Guess we over worked you. Maybe we’ll have to build up to more.”

“Oh really?” Christian glanced at Jared, hint of a smirk on his lips. “That mean this is more than a one time thing?”

“Well.” Jared shrugged and dropped down on the bed, working the blanket out from under Jensen and tucking him in. “I don’t see why we can’t experiment more some time, build up some of my boy’s strength.”

Jensen’s heart flipped and he reached out to grasp Chad’s hand. This was something he could definitely get used to.


End file.
